


Blinded（2）

by Miracy



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy





	Blinded（2）

我为什么要焦虑呢？亚瑟·柯克兰站在露台上想。

他盯着手中的香烟，试图说服自己。我是说，我不应该慌张，我没有焦虑，一点都没有。只是个法国佬和他品味糟糕的戒指而已，我能应付的。他按灭了手机，不去想他可怜的秘书现在是什么反应，深深抽了口烟，看着白色的烟雾被夜风吹散。

他等烟味完全散去才回到床上。弗朗西斯动了动，半睁开眼睛看他。

“抽了根烟。”亚瑟说，一边把被子拍成舒服的形状。“抱歉——吵醒你了吗？”

弗朗西斯就那么眯着眼睛笑了起来。他一把搂过亚瑟，把亚瑟刚整理好的被子搞得乱糟糟。亚瑟正要发作，但法国人的怀抱太暖了，他在阳台上吹风时也没有披衣服（“还不是因为这个法国佬。”一个声音不满地说）总之，他权衡了一下，勉为其难地向弗朗西斯怀里又靠了靠。弗朗西斯又笑了，亲吻他的额头。

“你真可爱。”他含糊地说，“这么紧张。因为要和我结婚。”他贴近亚瑟的脸，半长的凌乱金发蹭得他有些发痒。亚瑟想说你这个该死的自恋青蛙佬我才没有，但看着弗朗西斯的脸，看着那柔软的嘴唇和下巴上的胡茬，那些话突然梗在了喉头。

他知道自己在焦虑什么了。

弗朗西斯又吻吻他，然后回到了睡梦中，温热的吐息扑在他脸上。他自问对弗朗西斯是有感情的，这感情至少符合爱情的所有定义标准，不然怎么能允许一个人类（而且是个法国佬）这样对待他。但此刻，他和自己的未婚夫相拥而眠，却无比迫切地想打个电话，想听到电话那头电子音的一句Angleterre。

接受求婚之后他首先想到的竟然不是英格兰的骄傲和尊严，不是那些保密原则，而是法兰西那个混账，这才是最糟糕的事。

他不想知道弗朗西斯得知这一切之后会是什么表情。反正婚姻不会长久，他对自己说。至少五年之后他就会发现我和他不一样，发现我不会变老但是他的头发会变白，然后我就会和他离婚。如果他先要和我离婚，我就要把我的身份告诉他，让他知道他爱的拥抱的亲吻的原来就是他每天冷嘲热讽的英国，然后等着他因为违反保密条例被MI6的特派小队处理掉。到那时我就在一旁喝着红茶看他们行动，告诉他们只留下那双眼睛就好。最后把房子一把火烧掉，把眼球带回去用魔法保鲜放在书架上，提醒我以后再也不要因为一双眼睛随便答应别人的求婚。

弗朗西斯呢喃几句，侧过脸来，温暖的脸颊挨着他的鼻尖。

算了。他想。还是饶他一条命吧。谁让我有点喜欢他呢。

 

 

亚瑟醒来时天已经大亮，天光透过窗帘洒在一派整洁的卧室里。弗朗西斯不在身边。他迷迷糊糊去够一边放着的手机，却拿到一张纸条。

他把纸条举到眼前。弗朗西斯的字迹，圆体字华丽流畅。

见你睡得那么沉那么可爱，哥哥帮你关了闹钟~享受美梦吧，餐桌上是爱心早餐：）

亚瑟从被窝里弹起来，一心只想把弗朗西斯和纸条上蠢透了的桃心和笑脸抓来当早餐啃了。他一把抓过手机——

距离上班时间还有五分钟，距离他和女王约定的见面时间还有六十五分钟，距离他收拾好自己体面出门还有——他跳下床，快速回想办公室里准备的西装和领带是否搭配，一边冲向卫生间。等他收拾停当，钟声已经敲过九下。亚瑟抓过餐桌上似乎是面包的东西，另一只手匆忙拿起挂着的大衣和围巾，夺门而出。等等，面包上涂的是黄油吗？！见鬼的法国佬......

糟透了。他发动引擎时想。再糟不过了。

他原本计划先到办公室，花上几分钟了解自己需要扮演的角色和他未婚夫的底细，然后整理仪容去白金汉宫拜访女王。但该死的弗朗西斯把这一切都打乱了。他心烦意乱地把油门踩到底，无视车后响起的警笛——让霍华德和他们谈去——直往小巷里钻。没人能比他更了解伦敦的道路，出租车司机也不能，更别说这些可怜的警察了。总之，当他带着飙车后格外清醒且愉悦的头脑走进办公室时，他只不过迟到了一刻钟。霍华德早已和档案一起等候在桌边。亚瑟向他打了个招呼。  
“早上好。”他轻快地说。  
霍华德明显顿了顿。他的视线飞速扫过亚瑟的左手中指，又飞快转开，像是被烫到了一样。  
“早上好，先生。”他的声音发紧。“您要求的档案。”  
亚瑟翻开他的那本，草草浏览一遍。  
“MI6未免对自己的能力太过自信。”他皱眉道。“这份档案太详细，细节不易把控到位——而且太呆板，像个只会读书的蠢货。容易引起怀疑。”  
“我会通报MI6修改。”霍华德立刻说。“但您说过这份档案是用作结婚——”他明显哽了一下。“所以MI6认为没必要为您刻意加入一些缺陷。”  
亚瑟笑起来。  
“没必要？”他重复道，一边翻开另一本档案。“安排一家我在牛津时常去的小酒吧。其他部分保留。”  
“好的，先生。”霍华德说，打开手机开始传简讯。  
“帮我准备衣服。”亚瑟补充道。“觐见女王用。”  
他审视着这份档案。首页照片上弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眼睛闪着温柔的笑意。他抿起嘴唇，开始阅读。

 

“我很高兴。”女王微笑道。她温和地看着亚瑟。“您决定选择一位伴侣。”  
“我以为您会感到担忧，陛下。”亚瑟说。“我冒昧前来觐见，是为表明对您永恒的忠诚，并不会因一桩短暂的婚姻更改。”  
女王笑着摆摆手。  
“您特意来看我，并不是为了取得我的许可。”她慢慢地说。“您的决定，我怎能有权左右？从我还是个小姑娘开始，您便一直陪在父亲和我们身边。您也不必浪费时间在这些客套上。您的奉献，您的忠诚，自有联合王国可以证明，无人能加以评说。”  
“得知此事之后我便在想，如何为您提供些许帮助。毕竟，我在您面前能够称道的，只有一桩勉强可称作幸福的婚姻。”她坦率地说。“如果您愿意听听这些感受，那么再荣幸不过。”  
离开白金汉宫后，亚瑟站在泰晤士河畔，长久注视着流动的河水。接受求婚后内心隐约的愧疚仍然没有消散，但确认过档案清白又得到女王温和的祝福后，他确确实实地松了口气。  
他在岸边站了许久，漫无目的地望着来往的船只。手机在衣袋中渐渐温热。最后他妥协地掏出手机，拨出了那个号码。  
那边很快接通了。  
“Angleterre？”电话那头的电子音问道。


End file.
